Mejor que un libroact
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Sirius intentará que su lobito le de siruqira un mendigo beso, pk éste se emperra en su libro...(Versión reactificada pk la otra nos e entendiaU) Slash, incesto (por su origen) fue basada esta historia en la vida real ..U


(¯`·._.·[ Mejor que un Libro]·._.·´¯)  
  
,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ _)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~- .¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸  
  
Ok, este no es un fic, tan largo como los que suelo hacer pero me basé en una noche en que mis primos y yo no teníamos nada que hacer y se me vino la idea de unir unas cosas de mi "divertida noche" con algo de slash. Sucede que ya lo había subido, solo que se revolvió todo el diálogo y yo no me había dado cuenta -_- (uyyy que vaca soy!) espero que esta versión arreglada.  
  
*Sinopsis* Sirius intentará que su lobillo le de siquiera un mísero beso...¿Qué es más fuerte al amor de él o su lectura?  
  
*Autora* Mayi Moony ( por que no hay en este fic sadismo o masoquismo) ^^  
  
*ADVERTENCIA* Slash, entre estos dos chicos (aunque ya lo saben ^^U)  
  
,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ _)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~- .¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.  
  
-¡¡¿Que haces Moony?!!.- gritó un chico de 18 años de ojos azul oscuro.  
  
-Hmm...¿No es evidente? .- gruñó otro chico pero ojos miel aceitunados mirando por encima del libro quien estaba recostado sobre un sofá en la sala.  
  
-Vamos a `jugar´ un poco si?.- dijo valiéndole lo que acababa de decir su compañero.  
  
-Hmmm....- fue la respuesta.  
  
-Bueno si no quieres no te obligaré.- decía dando un paso hacia atrás.- pero...¡tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias! ( 666) .- y Padfoot saltó sobre su bienquisto y éste sin poder evitarlo, hizo un movimiento por salvar su libro profiriendo un " Oh! No!" ...solo logró levantar sus brazos y un costal de 75 kilos cayó sobre él [ mide 1.70 pero tiene masa y no grasa ^^]  
  
-Por que me molestas cuando me acuesto a leer??¬¬*.- le dijo al chico que lo abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
-Por que te metes y aficionas tanto a tu lectura que luego ya no me haces caso.- dijo Sirius abrazándolo mas fuerte.  
  
-¿Y como es que te estoy haciendo caso ahora?  
  
-Eso es...por que me tiré sobre ti ^-^...si me das un beso te dejo en paz.- negoció mientras jugaba con el cabello de Remus. Luego puso su mejilla cerca de él para su petición pero el susodicho solo se limitó a voltear a un lado para leer mejor la página.- Que malo eres conmigo ¬¬.  
  
Medio derrotado, cogió el control remoto de la TV, que estaba en el suelo, ( por que tienen 18 años y ya no viven en Hogwarts) lo encendió y puso el canal de MTV [ ¡¡¡y que???]  
  
-"How soon is now?" = P no me gusta ese video...- murmuró Sirius  
  
-¡¡¡ Espera, a mi si me gusta!!!.- exclamó Remus asiendo a un lado su libro y tratando de evitar de que Sirius le cambie el canal pero por el movimiento repentino al intentarse levantar, se resbalaron y cayeron del mueble. (Remus sobre Sirius)  
  
-je, je, je, No que no?.- dijo Sirius alejando el control del lupino.  
  
-A mi me gusta esa canción...¡¡¡ no te atrevas a cambiarle!!!.- trató de incorporarse pero Sirius lo abrazó y cambió de posición para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.  
  
-Eh, eh, eh, eh!! A donde crees que vas?? ^-~. Si vas a oírlo, será sobre mi.  
  
-¿ Invirtiendo papeles? ; ) .- dijo con voz melosa  
  
-Siempre lo hago ^^  
  
-Ya me di cuenta... bien ya terminó, ahora déjame ir; quiero terminar mi lectura, sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.- dijo intentado, de nuevo, levantarse pero fue en vano, Padfoot no lo soltaba.  
  
-Y que? Pero a mi me gusta esta otra que empezó [ " Ámate y Sálvate" de la Ley] jejejee  
  
- ¬¬* ok, pero esta muy frío el suelo y además incómodo, así que déjame ir!!!! – Empezó a forcejear.  
  
-Pero...que aguafiestas eres Moony!!!  
  
-Asi es...  
  
-Solo lo dices para que leas ese estúpido libro de Anne Rice  
  
Remus trató de ir por su libro no sin antes de forcejear con Black pero jaló la sábana que estaba encima del sofá ( le gusta mucho la comodidad -_- U) y le cayó encima los cojines aparte.  
  
-Eeen fin.- suspiró Remus y cogió uno de ellos y se acomodó sobre ellos de costado e intentó regresar a su lectura pero un tiburón de cabellos y ojos azules lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y el otro debajo de su cabeza. En seguida, le soltó el listón que siempre llevaba en el cabello con los labios.  
  
-¿Qué afición le tienes a mi cabello? ¬¬*  
  
-Que huele muy bonito ^^  
  
-P-pero...¡¡¡Usamos el mismo shampoo!!!  
  
-Y que tiene?.- decía Sirius y metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Remus de la cual ya había quitado varios botones y se puso a acariciar su piel; era tersa y suave.- Dime, ¿Como es que tienes al piel tan suave? ^-^  
  
-Por que yo, a diferencia de ti., me baño todos los días y uso "Dove" ^^P  
  
-Mamón ¬¬  
  
-Tu preguntaste  
  
-Es que shya no me quierres? .- Trató de imitar a un español [ una muy mala por cierto] untándose como gato sobre el hombro de Lupin.  
  
-Yo no dije eso  
  
-Entonces...dame un beso tuyooo .- dijo pesadeando  
  
-No, por que te apesta la boca.  
  
-¡¡¡ embustero!!! No es cierto!!! Me lavé los dientes! Mira ¡ [ o huele] – Abrió la boca e exhaló sobre Remus  
  
-Ups, n_uU .- Sirius tomó el mentón [ o barbilla para otros] de Remus para que le dé su beso en la mejilla...¡¡¡¡ era en la mejilla!!! ¿Que le costaba? Pero Moony solo se limitó a meter los labios negándose rotundamente.  
  
-Por que me haces sufrir??  
  
-Por que te lo mereces.- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a meter los labios.  
  
-Po que? Yo que te he hecho??  
  
-Joderme  
  
-Ok, ok ya me voy.- dijo molesto Sirius; lo soltó, se levantó y en eso, Remus lo pinchó en la cintura . Él, feliz, se dio la vuelta y exclamó: no que no?? Lo que dio inicio a una guerra de almohadazos con los cojines de la sala y cosquillas por todos lados. Pasaron como 15 minutos y paresia que no habría un ganador. Súbitamente un ruido que provenía del pasillo, fuera de la casa, los hizo detenerse.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? .- Remus se levantó del colchón del sofá que ya había dado a parar en el suelo y quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara junto con unas plumas que se habían salido de los cojines  
  
Fue a revisar que fue lo que provocó el ruido...¿ que tal si alguien los había visto? [De seguro podrían ser las escritoras locas de fanfiction.net en otro intento de grabarlo todo] pero no, solo era un gato hurgando por allá. Puesto que Moony ya era libre, dio un paso atrás y empezó a correr, Sirius, al ver que su presa huía, emprendió su camino para evitar que su lobito no se vaya a ningún lado hasta que consiga ese beso.  
  
Lupin subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando ya iba a dar el ultimo escalón, una mano se aferró en su tobillo, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio...no era su fuerte el subir escalones de 2 en 3 como Black.  
  
-¡¡¡No escaparás de mi!!jaja ja, ni pongas resistencia " cachorro lupino".- exclamaba Sirius como si estuviera en una película de piratas.  
  
-Hasta crees....- e increíblemente Remus lo levantó al estilo Jackie-Chan, con un pie e hizo rodar a Sirius al suelo, Moony no perdió la oportunidad y se sentó sobre él y: ¿ quien no escapa de quien?.- dijo burlonamente acercándose a la cara de su compañero. Sirius (que no es nada pendejo [ sorry, pero no hay otra descripción ^^]) y aprovechando la oportunidad, le robó un beso a Moony y sonrió con satisfacción. -Ah!! Perro!!  
  
-Guau!.- y lo lamió en la mejilla.  
  
-Ahg! Asqueroso!.- Lupin se limpió la cara con su camisa y volviendo a aprovechar la oportunidad, Black lo arrojó a un lado, para sorpresa de este, y se puso sobre él pero sosteniéndole las muñecas.  
  
Talvez por que estén ambos cansados pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada y solo se quedaron mirándose y sintiendo como el sudor corría por sus poros. Remus sentía su respiración agitada y veía a ese ser que lo sujetaba con fuerza mirándolo como si quisiera ver mas allá de sus ojos...llegar a su alma. Tomó aire por la boca. Sirius, por otro lado, no sabia que hacer, tenia a su merced al chico que le había robado el sueño por muchos años y aunque ya eran pareja, sentía que no se desvanecía su cariño por el, al contrario, sentía que aumentaba un poco cada día. Regresando a la realidad, prestar atención a esos ojos miel de cuyo rostro estaba empañado de sudor al igual que su cabello se revolvía en el suelo...enseguida supo que hacer; al ver que él abrió la boca un poco para tomar aire, simplemente era irresistible dejarse seducir por esos labios; le robó un beso efusivamente, Remus no puso resistencia. [ y quien no? ^-^] creo que duró como unos 3 minutos sin parar.  
  
-Uff! Ya me cansé.- dijo Remus luego de que sus labios se separaron.  
  
-Yo no, pero cumplí con mi objetivo ^^D.- se medio incorporaron ellos. Moony solo se sentó sobre sus piernas y Padfoot se arrodilló enfrente de él...se dieron otro beso solo que éste no se prolongó tanto.  
  
- Ok,. Te dejaré leer tu apestoso libro.- dijo en un tono burlón.  
  
-Pues, gracias.- murmuró Remus abriendo lentamente sus ojos y feliz ante el " privilegio" que le otorgaban.  
  
Black se dirigió a la habitación de a lado, se oyó que prenda el aire acondicionado [me vale lo que digan uds, a mi me gusta el confort ^^U] Lupin bajó las escaleras y regresando a la sala levantó los cojines, el control ( la TV seguía encendida) y el libro. Leyó el título... " Merric". Sonrió para sí y arrojó el libro aun lado y regresó corriendo por su cachorrito.`n.n´  
  
-Y tu libro?.- murmuró Sirius sorprendido al ver que su contrincante en batallas haya regresado por el.  
  
-Que se joda. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.  
  
-Entonces...y el libro?  
  
-Que se joda, te repito, quiero consumar esto que empecé ^o^  
  
-Te aseguro.- dijo haciendo a un lado las cobijas y pasando su mano por el cuello de Remus.- que te ayudaré en eso...  
  
~*Consumatun est* ~ (Pa que entiendan: "Fin"para los que no saben latín)  
  
~ Espero Os Haya Deleitado ~  
  
Me pregunto quien pagará la energía eléctrica...la TV se quedó prendida...  
  
,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ _)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~- .¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*  
  
Bieeeeen, este fic es de calidad "Mayi Moony" no "Anihila Dextro" (o sea tipo sádico), espero que esta vez si se haya entendido los diálogos ^^U En unos días subo la continuación de "Al día siguiente" prometo mucha sangre, slash y algo que supongo que es un sacrilegio para als escritoras de ff.net u.uU 


End file.
